Miranda Cosgrove
MCosgrove.jpg Miranda Cosgrove.jpg CarlyiLostMyMind.jpg Aaaaaaaaaa.jpg Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.jpg Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.jpg icarly-.jpg Miranda Cosgrove ist eine US-Amerikanische Schauspielerin und Sängerin. Im Alter von etwa vier Jahren wurde sie von einem Talentscout in einem Restaurant entdeckt, als sie dort anfing zu singen und zu tanzen. Zunächst wurde sie für Werbespots verpflichtet, darunter für Burger King und McDonald’s, und nahm an Castingverfahren für verschiedene Rollen teil. 2003 bekam sie die Rolle der Megan Parker in der Nickelodeon-Sitcom Drake & Josh. Seit 2007 spielt sie die Hauptrolle der Carly Shay in der Serie iCarly, ebenfalls von Nickelodeon. Cosgrove absolvierte zudem einige Gastauftritte in weiteren Nickelodeon-Serien wie Zoey 101 und Unfabulous. Mit iCarly erschien im Dezember 2007 ihre erste Single zusammen mit Drake Bell unter dem Titel Leave It All to Me. Diese war jedoch erst in den USA erhältlich. Im Juni 2008 brachte das Plattenlabel Columbia Records den iCarly-Soundtrack mit den vier Liedern Leave It All to Me, Stay My Baby, About You Now ''und ''Headphones On ''heraus. ''About you Now ''schaffte es auf Platz 47 unter den Top 100 der Charts und ist bis heute ihre erfolgreichste Single. Im März 2010 erschien ihr aktuelles Album ''Sparks Fly. Trivia *Sie spielte die Schwester von Drake Bell in beiden: "Drake & Josh" (2004) und Deine, Meine & Unsere (2005). *Ihre Vorbilder sind Anne Hathaway und Rachel McAdams. *Ihre Lieblingsfarbe ist lila. *Ihre Lieblings-Künstler sind Gwen Stefani, Avril Lavigne und Paramore. *Ihr Lieblingsfilm ist Girls Club - Vorsicht bissig! (2004). *Sie wurde eine Werbe-Markenbotschafterin, als sie bei Neutrogena Hautpflege am 12. Februar 2010 unterzeichnete. *Sie ist ein Einzelkind. *Sie hat einen Hund namens Pearl. Filmographie Fernsehserien *2004-2007: Drake & Josh: Megan Parker *2007-2012: iCarly: Carly Shay Filme * 2002: What's New, Scooby-Doo? * 2003: School of Rock * 2005: Deine, Meine & Unsere * 2006: Here Comes Peter Cottontail: The Movie * 2006: Keeping Up with the Steins * 2006: Drake & Josh: Drake & Josh unterwegs nach Hollywood * 2007: Drake & Josh: Die Riesengarnele * 2008: iCarly: Trouble in Tokio * 2008: Drake & Josh: Fröhliche Weihnachten, Drake & Josh * 2009: iCarly: Böse Verliebt * 2009: iCarly: Vier Fäuste für iCarly * 2009: iCarly: Schluss mit lustig * 2009: Das Geheimnis des wilden Mustangs * 2010: Ich – Einfach Unverbesserlich * 2011: iCarly: Party mit Victorious (iCarly: iParty with Victorious) Gastauftritte * 2001: Smallville: Pilot-Folge: Lana Lang * 2004: Keine Gnade für Dad: Jessica * 2007: Zoey 101: Paige Howard * 2007: Unfabulous: Cosmina * 2007: Just Jordan: Lindsey Chandler * 2008: The Naked Brothers Band: Mystery Girl * 2010: Big Time Rush: Mrs. Clause Diskographie Studioalben * 2010: Sparks Fly EPs * 2011: High Maintenance * 2009: About You Now * 2010: Kissin U Remix EP Soundtracks * 2003: School of Rock * 2008: iCarly : iSoundtrack Music From and Inspired by the hit TV Show * 2012: iCarly : iSoundtrack II Music From and Inspired by the hit TV Show Singles * 2008: Leave It All to Me (iCarly) * 2009: About You Now (iCarly) * 2010: Kissin U (Sparks Fly) * 2011: Dancing Crazy (High Maintenance) Chartplatzierung als Gastmusikerin * 2004: School of Rock Weitere Veröffentlichungen * 2008: Headphones On * 2008: Stay My Baby * 2008: Christmas Wrapping * 2009: Raining Sunshine * 2010: BAM * 2011: High Maintenance Weitere Gastbeiträge * 2010: All I Want for Christmas * 2011: Leave It All to Shine Musikvideos Auszeichnungen Goldene Schallplatte * USA ** 2011: für die Single „Kissin U“ Externe Links *Wikipedia:de:Miranda Cosgrove Kategorie:Hauptdarsteller Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Sänger